Militiaman
"I hear the Duke is calling up the militia to deal with the orcs. If they think I’m going down those holes after those greenskins, they’ve gone completely starkers." Basic (Core) Militias are part-time local defence forces, formed largely from the rural peasantry. Members agree to spend a certain amount of time each year – usually seven days – practicing together on common land. Even this small amount of training can be the difference between life and death on the blood-soaked battlefields of the Old World. Militia Captains are either civil leaders or retired military types. Some militias must provide their own equipment, while the local nobility equips others. This means that while some militia units appear for duty in smart uniforms with well-maintained equipment, others have little more than their patchwork clothes and hunting bows. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Dodge Blow, Drive or Swim, Gamble or Gossip, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Search, Trade (any one) Talents: Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed) or Rapid Reload, Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Halberd or Bow with 10 Arrows, Light Armour (Leather Jack and Leather Skullcap), Uniform Career Entries Artisan, Bailiff, Burgher, Farmer, Fisherman, Merchant, Peasant, Tradesman, Woodsman Career Exits Artisan, Fieldwarden, Mercenary, Messenger, Outlaw, Sergeant, Thief The Town Militia of Schweinfeld Schweinfeld is a small town typical of those found throughout the Empire. This extends to its militia. The militia is technically commanded by Jeroen von Lustgarten, a completely disinterested noble forced into the position by his father who hopes the job will gives his layabout son some drive. So far, it has failed. The actual commander is the town’s sole dwarf, Sergeant Asgar Motz. While Jeroen is off spending the militia treasury on whores and brandy, Sergeant Motz has tried to make the local militia into a fighting force that can actually defend the town and keep the peace. Motz is sincere, earnest and diligent in his duties as only a dwarf can be, but fears without better equipment his efforts are for naught. The sergeant has good reason to be worried. Schweinfeld has been targeted by a particularly vicious gang of bandits led by a disgraced noble, Maximilian Schroeder. The so-called ‘Baron’ Schroeder (he no longer holds any actual title) was scheduled to be hanged for murder, sadism, and, if rumours are to be believed, blood-drinking. Some of his more fanatical followers broke him out of prison, and he now roams the countryside with a pack of retainers, murderers, and branded scum. He steers clear of larger townships, cities, and byways, knowing his ragged band are no match for the Imperial army. But Schweinfeld is a perfect target. Already a couple of his men have infiltrated the militia, ascertaining its numbers and strength. It is only a matter of time before Schweinfeld is in flames, unless some particularly clever militiaman can root out the spies, discover the threat, and blackmail Jeroen into actually buying some weapons and armour. Training in the Militia For one week a year, the militia musters on the town commons to train in the arts of war. For those seven days, they drill, march, spar, and shoot arrows at targets. It is all very impressive and helps keep the militia in peak readiness. This is at least the theory. In many small towns though the reality is entirely different. The militiamen are often scattered on farms and so when they take the time and expense to come to town, they naturally bring their families with them. That means the towns are flooded with visitors during the training week. Alert merchants realised this and so started setting up shop. Thus began the strange Imperial tradition of the Soldatenfests, week long festivals that occur during the militia training. These small festivals are often tremendous distractions from any actual military practice. Capable militia captains are wise and stern enough to keep discipline, but the weaker and less charismatic often discover that after the first night, their troops are drunk all week long.